


Changed My Mind

by Misaya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Sex, Bottom Jean Kirstein, College Student Eren Yeager, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Piercings, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaya/pseuds/Misaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd been more than ready to get screwed into next week, and Eren, as usual, was being an utter fuckface about the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changed My Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467060) by [Misaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaya/pseuds/Misaya), [tashacho (froggy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggy/pseuds/tashacho). 



> College!AU, taken from the Spark universe - primarily Eruri with developing Erejean. Because Erejean probably won't be focused on too much in that story, I might do some small side works for it in more detail since I want to get more into this ship anyway.

Jean squirmed as Eren bit kisses into the skin of his neck, leaving a trail of incriminating strawberries up to trace his pulse. 

"Damn it, Jaeger," he hissed, his voice cracking as Eren sucked a particularly harsh kiss to the underside of his jaw. No chance of covering that, not even with the highest popped collar his polos could possibly manage. Jean wouldn't be able to show his face in class for a week, at the very least. "I told you not to leave - ah - marks." 

"Oh?" Eren propped himself up on his elbows, pressing his forehead against Jean's, drowning in seas of turquoise, a ship afloat without an anchor. "I don't remember that." 

A snarky retort made its way to Jean's lips, rolling around the delicate metal ball that sat perched on the flat of his tongue, but the words dissolved the moment Eren pressed an almost chaste kiss to his mouth, one moment of contact here and gone the next, laughing as Jean strained forward for more, tugging against the silk scarves that bound him to the wooden headboard of the bed. 

"Fuck you," he hissed, his breath hitching in his throat as Eren leaned down, lowering himself to suck trails of hickeys down Jean's chest. Warm palms smoothed along his skin, pushing apart the panels of his grey flannel, and he shivered, exposed to the cold March air filtering in through the cracked window. Flushing rosy, heat spilled through the pit of his belly as Eren pressed a messy open-mouthed kiss to a nipple, rolling the piercing delicately between his teeth. 

Jean wasn't making those noises. No. Definitely not. He had a reputation of cool aloofness and chilly disregard to maintain. The whimpers were probably the whines of the faulty air conditioner two apartments down, the gasps were probably some other student on the pavement outside choking back a cough as he smoked his first cigarette of the morning, the shrill hiss as Eren bit roughly at his unpierced nipple was probably a radiator being clicked on a floor above. 

"For fuck's sake," he snarled, his hands aching desperately to punch the smug smirk off Eren's face as he looked up from Jean's chest, raw red rosy. "Get on with it, will you?" He tilted his hips toward Eren, demanding, almost imploring, just this side of begging, a silent request for more. 

"Get on with what?" Jean could have cried. He'd been more than ready to get screwed into next week, and Eren, as usual, was being an utter fuckface about the whole thing. He informed him of this, and Eren merely shrugged and told him not to get his panties in a twist. 

"Hurry up and fuck me," Jean snapped, grinding up against the thigh Eren had so generously shoved between his own. "I've got things I want to do today besides you." 

"You're not exactly in a position to be making demands, asshole," Eren murmured, pressing a kiss to the strip of skin right above the waistband of Jean's black boxer briefs. Down, further, a kiss, a rough suck to the head of Jean's straining cock through the fabric, and Jean gnawed frantically on his lower lip to stifle the sound as his hips twitched upwards beneath Eren's ministrations. "It's my birthday, remember? You said you'd be nice." 

"Yeah, well, that was yesterday." He sighed in satisfaction as Eren wriggled him out of the cotton. The brisk air of late winter caressed him with cool fingers. "I changed my mind." This earned him an impatient grope to his ass, one that he was sure would leave five-fingered bruises dark against his skin. 

"I was gonna be nice, too," Eren quipped back, leaning over the side of the bed to rummage in the drawers he stored beneath his mattress. Jean took a moment to appreciate the strip of gleaming tanned skin that appeared between Eren's undershirt and his boxers. "But I think I changed my mind." He sat up again - Jean mourned the view - with an emerald vibrator and its attached remote control dangling from his fingers. 

Jean swallowed, snarky retorts drying in his throat as Eren hummed a very off-key rendition of Happy Birthday to himself, each line punctuated with the sound of the cap on a bottle of lube popping open and the following slick noises of lube on silicone. 

"Wait, wait, wait," he huffed, as Eren all but hum-shrieked "Happy Birthday to you, dear Eren!" The rest of his plea dissolved in his throat, wrists straining against the silk, as Eren pressed the egg into where he was still slack and loose from the night before, fingers nudging in slick and slippery to nestle it teasingly against his prostate before withdrawing. 

Eren clicked it on, a soft dull whir to compete with the probable air conditioner, smoking student, and radiator. Jean tasted blood, bittersweet metal against his tongue, as he chewed at the inside of his cheek. Eren reached down, curling his hand around the curve of Jean's cock, smearing sticky clear fluid across his wrist, and Jean whined low in his throat as he bucked up in search of more friction. Pleasure pooled, spiced, in the pit of his belly, whines turning into whimpers into half-choked moans. 

"I'm going to come," he breathed, choking back a sob as Eren rubbed the flat of his palm particularly deliciously over the head of his cock. His hair fell sandy across his vision, and he didn't catch the smile flirting about the corners of Eren's mouth. 

"Oh? Is that right?" Eren waited, humming to himself and biding his time as Jean wrung himself into a frenzy, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed, the headboard creaking with the force of his pulls. His cock twitched in Eren's hand, desperate, aching, two more loose strokes from coming, and then Eren's hand pulled away. Jean's eyes flew open, indignant, and Eren half-feared for the bedposts. 

"Don't you dare," Jean gasped, his threat severely diminished by the rosy flush that had crept up his chest to stain his cheekbones. Eren smiled fondly - wickedly - pressing a sloppy, open kiss to the weeping head, neatly avoiding the way Jean arched furiously upward, smearing stickiness across his neck. 

"You're an absolute dickwad, Jaeger," he snarled, as Eren pulled himself up for a kiss, tasting himself as he licked frantically along the swell of Eren's lower lip. 

"Yep, love you too," Eren replied, far more cheerily than he had any right to, as he hopped off the bed, clicking the remote to Random and telling Jean to have a lovely morning, he's got to head to class, see you later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Update: see the sequel @ Collateral Damage.


End file.
